A forest journey
by Amour22347
Summary: When our heroes go into a forest and split up, what will happen? Contains Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

A Forest journey

Join our Heroes as we watch them on their next adventure to get to Snowbelle city and Ash's final gym battle. But what will lie ahead? Will there be danger? Sorrow? Or will they find a way to unite together? Find out as the journey continues...

Ash and his friends are walking down a rocky and steep path on their way to Snowbelle city. It's a hard terrain to travel on and Clemont is panting heavily as Ash jogs ahead leaving Serena and Bonnie in the middle and the difference between Clemont and Ash is roughly 20 feet.

"We're almost there, so let's pick up the pace," Ash exclaimed as he bolted ahead for everyone to follow, while holding up his trademark toothy grin.

"Pika pika-chu," Pikachu stated while leaning on Ash's neck and still looking as energetic as ever.

"I'm excited too pikachu," Ash said and seconds later his stomach growled "I guess I'm hungry then as well." Ash put his hand on his stomach while wondering if it was possible that his stomach was in fact a separate being.

"Please *pants* Slow down," Clemont cried in despair "It's so *pants* steep."

"You're so slow big brother," Bonnie told Clemont in a scolding tone.

"You could try being a little bit more supportive," Serena said trying to help Clemont in some sort of way, but then Clemont flopped onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Clemont!" Everyone yelled partially laughing and partially grinning at what had just occurred.

"Can't move... Can't walk *pants* please help meeee."

Then Serena and Bonnie grabbed him and puled him up as Ash stopped about 5 feet in front of them. After that they carried him across to the Pokemon centre. The rest of the trip was mainly Serena and Bonnie grinding their teeth trying to cope with Clemont's weight. "Why do you need to carry all of these machines?" Bogie cried as Serena nodded in agreement.

"They're called gadgets and *pants* for science," Clemont replied trying to put a strong emphasis on the word science but came a little short.

Bonnie and Serena sighed seeing no point in starting an argument. Bonnie and Serena were both absolutely exhausted after carrying Clemont and he was somehow just as tired as the other two, so the three sat down while Ash got everyone's room key's. There was a heavy silence except for powerful panting which lasted about 8-9 minutes until Bonnie eventually said...

"I'm sorry my brother is so heavy," Bonnie stated finally breaking the silence. Serena giggled at this.

"I heard that," Clemont said with an obviously furious tone.

"Then maybe you will go on a diet," Bonnie replied as Serena couldn't help but laugh so the whole Pokemon centre could hear.

A few minutes later Ash walked back with the keys. He handed them out to everyone except Bonnie who wasn't old enough for her own room, therefore she shared with Clemont instead.

However, when Ash held out Serena's key she didn't reach out to grab it but instead stared at Ash, her crush. She was thinking about when they first met in professor Oaks summer camp. She only thought about one thing and one thing only, what was Ash doing in that forest? She was wondering if he got lost chasing that Poliwhirl but how would he have known his way back to camp? All she knew about it was that it was one of the best days of her life, no actually it was the best day of her life. "Uhhhmm... Serena?" Ash questioned Serena as he waved his hand in front of her eyes. Pikachu tilted his head to the side concerned for Serena's well being.

"Pika?" Pikachu said this slowly as he looked at Serena.

"Ohh... Errrr... Sorry I was just... Well thinking," Serena said as she blushed crimson red and swiped the room key out of His hand.

"Okay," Ash replied with a hint of concern in his voice "I'm gonna go get some sleep now so I can train to my best tomorrow, isn't that right pikachu?"

"Pika pi pikachu," pikachu replied as Ash brushed his tail with his hand.

Ash then got into his pyjamas (a vest and shorts) and hopped into his bed. Eventually the others decided to go to bed as well and as Serena wondered about Ash, and as Bonnie thought about cute Pokemon and Clemont gadgets, Ash couldn't help but feel like something bad is going to happen.

Authors note: So that's the first chapter and I know you're thinking how this would be related to a forest and what's the bad feeling that Ash has but don't worry I'll get to that, but for now...

Bye (I'm quite abrupt aren't I) :)


	2. Chapter 2

BTW: I forgot to mention this earlier and it's kind of obvious but I don't feel like getting sued so a quick disclaimer I do not own Pokemon I am just a huge fan. Now on with the story. ;) also it gets romantic later in the chapter so yay.

A forest journey

"Hawlucha karate chop and Pikachu iron tail to block, keep it up," the two sparing partners did exactly as Ash commanded, meanwhile Greninja chased after Talonflame and when he caught up he swung a beam of white light, he had used cut. Next was Noivern who was using acrobatics on several large rocks breaking them with a single thud.

Meanwhile, Serena was practicing her routine next to a lake. It consisted of Pancham using stone edge, as Braixen ran up the pillars then using flamethrower into the sky as sylveon used attract, causing the flamethrower to turn into a large fiery heart and during all of this Serena was dancing gracefully with Sylveon next to her. After a little more group dancing, they finally got into their finishing poses. "Do you think I should show Ash?" A few seconds passed, as Serena had just realised what she had said, this caused her to lightly blush "Uhh... I mean *she scratched her chin and thought of an excuse* the... Others yeah Ash and the others I errr..."

"Ash! Serena! I've made breakfast," Clemont yelled out of the Pokemon centre while getting the plates and cutlery sorted. All Serena thought was the term saved by the bell.

"Yeah, come on, I wasn't forced to do this for nothing," Bonnie also yelled with a slight smile on her face as she knew she could stop soon but for now she had to get out the cups for drinks.

"OK great job everyone, breakfast break. You earned it! so relax," Ash said loud enough for everyone to hear and all the sparing partners shook hands as they followed Ash into the Pokemon centre.

"Ok, we're also done for now so come on," Serena smiled as she joined everyone at the table while all of the Pokemon were already eating. Serena tried to sit as close as possible next to Ash without him getting suspicious. Ash obviously ate everything pretty much as fast as any one ever could. Serena didn't eat but instead stared at Ash eating. She thought about asking 'her question' to Ash but when Ash noticed her staring he said "Serena is something wrong?"

Of course Ash would say that, Serena thought he's so unbelievably dense. Serena quickly decided to just ask him 'the question' that had been going through her mind. "Kind of... I just wanna ask you something," Ash nodded after Serena said this, implying that she could ask him anything "In the forest when we first met, why were you there?"

"Because I liked to do that," Ash replied, he was obviously lying and everyone knew it, so he tried to hide it with a nervous smile.

"Ash I've traveled with you long enough to know that you're lying," Serena replied and now she was starting to be nervous.

"I was... Errrr..." As Ash said this Serena looked at him in a way he had never felt before, as if he could tell her everything and it would be OK... As if nothing could ever happen again... As if someone cared about him, this caused him to blush very lightly while simultaneously getting a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He had never felt this before but now that he had felt it; he craved it. So, he finally said "It's because I was...

I had no... Well friends," as Ash said this he looked down but he wasn't finished. "Well my only friends were Pokemon and most of them only lasted a few days and the only person who was my age in Pallet was Gary and at the time he was a straight up bully and you... Well Serena you were my first friend... *he smiled and looked back up at her, she was blushing* and I thank you for that Serena I really do," He said as he looked at her beautiful blue eyes. For the first time he had thought that she was beautiful and this was the first time he had ever even associated that with a girl. Is there something wrong with me or has something just gone right?, he thought to himself.

"Uhhmm... So it looks like," as Clemont said this Ash and Serena looked at him turning their attention away from each other and they saw Clemont looking at a map "To get to Snowbelle city, we have to go through this forest."

After this Ash and Serena kept continuing their practice and training to become the very best.

Authors note: so a bit of romance and it's about time I even mentioned the forest so let's see what happens next time on dragon bal- I mean A forest journey.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon I am just a fan. ;)

A forest journey

Ash and his friends are now walking towards the forest. But little did they know, this was Serena's greatest fear...

Serena was shaking viciously and no one had even noticed, which was awfully strange because Bonnie was standing right next to her. Well no one had noticed until Ash said "Serena are you cold?" he said this with a warm smile, which also made Serena stop shivering.

"Uhhmm... No why do you ask?" Serena had said this quite hesitantly making it even more suspicious.

"Because you were shivering," Ash replied curiously looking at Serena but still with that warm smile Serena had come to adore.

"Oh uhh well that's because errmm... I well hmmm..." Serena said this as slow as she possibly could to give her as much time as possible to think of an excuse, but then she looked at Ash. She knew he was not one to judge people on these sort of things and also if she ever wanted to be his, well, girlfriend she would need to be able to open up to him and show that she could trust him.

Serena finally finished what she was going to say with "Can I speak to Ash alone," being completely aware that Bonnie was eavesdropping and looking right at her.

"Fine," Bonnie said in a sad but strong tone, and after this she turned round and stomped off towards Clemont.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Ash asked happily. He didn't know why but he liked the fact Serena wanted to talk to him alone.

Serena saw Ash's toothy grin and decided to just tell him that "I might be afraid of forests," when she said this Ash put a confused look on his face "And by that I mean thick forests like the one were about to go through." This caused Ash to smile and Serena looked into his perfect brown eyes.

"Serena if we don't have fears we do crazy stupid things," Ash replied trying to cheer Serena up.

"Like what?" Serena asked and now she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Jumping off buildings, trying to punch Mewtwo and jumping in the way of both Mew's and Mewtwo's attacks at the same time," When Ash had said this Serena had a puzzled look on her face.

"How are you not dead then?" Serena asked this question waiting for a legitimate answer.

"Well... I did actually die," Serena gasped as soon as the words came out of Ash's mouth but then she thought how would he be talking to you right now if he was dead? But Ash wasn't finished "And all my friends at the time said I was revived because a lot of Pokemon started to cry and I'm not sure how that makes any sense but it happened."

"Most things you do make no sense, but anyway, not having a fear caused your death," Serena questioned and Ash nodded.

"Deaths," Ash corrected.

"But wha... I just umm..." When Serena started to talk nonsense Ash gave her a I'll explain it later look.

So they decided to go back to Clemont and Bonnie and as soon as they did Bonnie bombarded them with questions so Ash asked Serena if it was ok to tell them and when she nodded they told Bonnie and Clemont everything. "Why did you try to punch Mewtwo?" Bonnie questioned, this surprised everyone as she was listening quite intently and quietly up until now.

"Because he wanted to wipe out all humans on earth," Ash answered with confidence and pride in his tone. Classic Ash saves the world in the weirdest ways, Serena thought to herself.

"Well it sounds like something you'd do," Bonnie said "It has a mix of Ash reasoning and stupidity."

"There's a difference?!" Clemont yelled surprised. This got a giggle out of everyone.

"Well I suppose not if he likes your gadgets," Bonnie replied with no regrets. Everyone started laughing hard at this comment, including Ash and Clemont who were the ones being laughed at.

After this they set up camp on the edge of the forest and they all sat next to the campfire. It was dark and the sky was beautiful and full of stars. "It's very serene isn't it?" Ash asked the group who nodded "Wait serene, Serena... Ha even your name means peaceful and beautiful," Ash smiled and looked at Serena before realising what he had said. He instantly covered his mouth and said "Uhhh... I mean errr... I'm not getting out of this am I?" He blushed heavily and looked down.

"No Ash... but it means a lot coming from you, thanks," Serena replied and smiled at a surprised Ash and he looked back up at her again.

"What do you mean by coming from me?" As Ash said this he noticed Serena was blushing after his first comment and that he was blushing after Serena's, this was probably the first time he had ever blushed for this reason.

"I uhh mean... Well I need to get some rest now bye," Serena said this like a lightning bolt and rushed into her tent.

"Uhhh... Bye then," Ash said trying to make sure Serena had heard, but it was no use as she was already in her tent.

Ash turned around to see Bonnie and Clemont staring at him with questions in their mind. So Clemont decided to ask "Do you have a crush on Serena?" This question surprised Ash because Clemont usually didn't ask this sort of thing.

"Uhh... I need to get some rest bye," he said this almost as abruptly as Serena and ran into his tent.

But both Clemont and Bonnie both new the answer to that question and they hadn't even noticed that Pikachu, who was right next to them and that he had also figured it out. "Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu asked Clemont and Bonnie, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"You know Ash is the only one that knows what you're saying right?" Bonnie replied to Pikachu so he just ran after Ash into his tent.

"Well we should also get some sleep then, Bonnie," Clemont told Bonnie who nodded.

They both went to sleep quite quickly as well as Pikachu, but both Ash and Serena were both thinking why the others had said what they had at the campfire and Ash thought about what Clemont had asked him "Do I have a crush on Serena?" He asked to himself "I really don't know." But all he did know was he had a worse feeling than yesterday.

Authors note: What is this feeling that Ash has. Is it a crush? Well I don't even know because I'm kind of making up as I go along so... Yeah, but anyway let's see what happens next time when they go into the forest. It's not really a spoiler cause it's kind of obvious isn't it. But anyway... What is this bad feeling Ash has, I don't really know that either but I'm gonna make it interesting I hope anyway.

Bye. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A forest journey-chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon so I'm just writing my own ideas for it; no suing please.

Ash and his friends are finally going into the forest and Serena is once again, shivering. "Serena, there's nothing to be worried about," Ash said with that warm smile which has the largest effect on Serena "We're here so there's nothing to worry about." But Ash still knew his gut instinct said otherwise. Not only that, but his gut had never failed him before so it was not likely to fail him now. Anyway, after what Ash had said, Serena stopped shivering (that smile helped as well). So Serena finally felt safe as if Ash was her protector and her knight in shining armour.

"Thanks Ash, I appreciate that," when Serena said this she smiled back at Ash. He was having that fuzzy feeling in his stomach again and he never wanted it to stop. Little did he know that he had been staring at Serena for a good 30 seconds. When Serena noticed this she blushed a shade of light pink and said "Uhhh... Ash?"

Upon hearing those words he snapped out of it and blushed as well. Then rubbing salt in the wound, Pikachu charged up a thunderbolt. Yellow sparks had started to come from Pikachu's red cheeks and had grown into a bolt of lightning which was fired at point blank into Ash's head with a mighty "Pikachu!"

"Ahhhh," was all Ash managed to say as the yellow bolt engulfed him. Luckily he was used to this and it didn't hurt as much but still it would have gotten a scream out of Mewtwo!

Once the thunderbolt had stopped Ash looked at Serena and said "I'm sorry," he was still flinching as some electricity was still running through his veins.

"Okay... I forgive you... I think Pikachu went a bit far though," Serena replied as Pikachu scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Yeah," Ash replied as he looked at Pikachu angrily.

After this, everyone decided to pack up the camp to go into the forest. It took until midday, but the group were ready to go and so they did. Obviously everyone wanted Ash to go first which he did. He took a step forward into the forest and nothing happened, so everyone followed. Serena stayed right next to Ash and he didn't mind because she was scared after all and he kind of liked being this close to her. But why? Why did he like being this close to Serena? He had no idea for now but he might find out eventually. They were all walking through this thick forest and even when the sun shone its brightest, no light could get through the trees. The wind was howling and caused a rustling in the leaves which freaked out Serena. "Uhhh... Do we know the way through this forest?" Serena asked Clemont.

"Well no," Clemont replied which caused Serena to wince "But the future is now thanks to science... Clemontic gear on!" As he said this he pulled out some sort of machine shaped like a Fletchling which had a screen in the middle. "Presenting the Global Positioning System!" Everyone laughed at this. "Why is everyone laughing?" Clemont asked confused, everyone except Clemont knew it already existed as a GPS but no one had the heart to tell him so they said it was just the name. "Okay... But it uses the satellites in space to show were we and our destination are and it shows which direction we need to go towards," Clemont said as he turned on his gadget. "Huh... That's not right, why isn't it showing our location?"

"What?! It's not working!" Serena screamed almost petrified in fear.

"No, it's fine. I'll just crank up the settings," Clemont replied, but as he did this it started to whistle and it inevitably exploded with a loud bang! All 4 of them were on the floor covered in ash and dust but Serena only cared about the fact that they were lost.

"Now's the perfect time," said a masculine voice.

A woman jumped out of a bush with purple hair, a silver skirt and top with a red R on it. "Prepare for trouble," This woman said.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"Quiet twerp," said a masculine voice with a similar style of clothing "and make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation," said the woman.

"To unite all people within our nation," said the man.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," said the woman.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the man.

"Jessie!" Said Jessie.

"And James!" Said James.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," said James.

"Meowth that's right," said Meowth.

"Wobufett," said Wobufett.

"Pikachu thunderbolts!" Ash said as he got up hastily.

"Seriously we haven't even done anything yet," James cried.

As it hit they were launched sailing faster and faster into the air and Jessie said "Did we even have a plan?"

"Well... It was to take Pikachu while the twerps were on the floor," James responded.

"What does it matter cause we're..." Meowth said.

"Blasting off again!" They all said in perfect harmony. They had went so high they left a sparkle as they flew out of view.

"We usually let them do something," Clemont said.

"I'm not really in the mood," Ash said as everyone gathered themselves and started walking again.

They came up to a cliff leading to another part of the forest. "Well we can go around then," Clemont said as Ash replied with a nod. They started walking around the edge of the cliff as Ash got a feeling someone was watching them. As soon as Ash felt this he looked around him and he saw a familiar face with cold, dark eyes that chilled his soul. He knew what it was and he remembered Tobias. He remembered the same eyes that he had first saw in the league. It was a Darkrai. "Guys," this was all Ash could put out of his mouth as the group turned around to see a Darkrai staring deeply into their souls. The Darkrai charged up a dark pulse. "Run!" Ash screamed and no one needed to be told twice as they started to run. But they weren't fast enough as the dark pulse struck the ground between the four of them.

The blast caused a huge explosion launching Ash and Serena of the cliff as Pikachu, Clemont and Bonnie watched them falling... Terrified. Pikachu turned around as he charged up a thunderbolt out of pure anger to strike the Darkrai but in the millisecond they had watched Ash and Serena fall the Darkrai was gone.

Falling... That was all they thought, both Ash and Serena were thinking this. Falling... Falling for an eternity...

Authors note: Took a while to think of the Darkrai and I just wanted to add team Rocket so... That happened... I don't really know what to say, so... See you next time I guess...

Bye. ;)


End file.
